


I'm Home

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton comes back from tour and things get pretty heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

It had been months since I’d seen Ashton and I knew that this was about to be the best sex of my life. We met at the airport and the first thing he whispered into my ear was “Oh baby I might need to take you right here.” I felt the words tingle on every inch of my body and we raced to the car as fast as we could. The car ride home felt like it took hours. Every few seconds we would look at each other noticing one another’s chests rise and fall with anticipation. He had his hand on my leg dangerously close to where I needed it the most. After running a few red lights we finally got home. Leaving everything in the car to be taken care of later, we rushed to get inside. Before the door even closed Ashton shoved me up against the wall and has his lips and hands everywhere. I pulled on his hair and he pressed his body against mine. While pushing his leg between mine we disposed of our shirts and his lips were glued my neck. I felt his fingertips make their way up my back to the clasp of my bra.  
“Should we go upstairs first?” I asked in between breaths. He pressed his forehead to mine and with one swift movement my bra was gone.   
“No,” he growled. “Here first.” The curtness in his voice made my knees weak and a quiet moan escaped from the back of my throat. He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down along with my panties. As I unbuttoned his jeans he ran his fingers up and down my slit. I sighed heavily against his neck and he pressed his hard bulge against me.   
“Oh you’re so ready for me, baby,” he breathed into my mouth. He attached his lips to mine and slid his cock along my wet sex. “Are you ready for this,” he moaned into my ear and before I could answer he slammed into me so hard that my feet were lifted off the ground. Both of us cried out and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We quickly found a rhythm, each of us digging our nails into each other’s skin. He filled me so well; he hit every spot all at once over and over again. I rubbed circles on my clit and he looked down so he could watch me. “Oooh yeah,” he mumbled under his breath as he rested his head against my chest. My fingers tangled and pulled on his hair with each thrust. He sped up and I could feel myself falling apart. I shouted his name and came all round him. He rode it out and finished soon after me, yelling my name so it echoed through the house. I leaned back against the wall and he leaned against me, his hand resting on my waist. Our breathing was ragged and we chuckled to each other. He placed a soft kiss to my lips and we stood silent for a few seconds.   
“I needed that,” I said as my breathing began to slow. “Real bad.”  
“Me too, babe, me too. More than you think.” He wrapped his arm around my neck and my brought me to him. “Round two upstairs?”  
“Oh hell yeah,” I answered and raced up the steps.


End file.
